skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: SUPERHEROES
'''Skylanders: SUPERHEROES '''is the 7th game of the Skylanders series released in 2018. Story Superheroes Reunite Skylands Once there lived a new place called Modern Sky City. There lived a most wanted team called the Sensei Raiders. Dreamcatcher throws ribbons at the trolls. Nightshade punches the troll out of Modern Sky City. Sorcerer Doomlander blasts a spell on a troll. And wait, Golden Queen turned trolls into golden trolls. Chef Pepper Jack sliced those golden trolls in half. Kaos bodyslams a troll and said "Are you done?" Chompy Mage says "Get 'em Chompy Puppet!", and shoots live Chompies at the trolls. Luminous chopped the troll in half. Core-Loch smashed with his hammer on a troll. Dr. Krankcase shoots goo at a troll. Wolfgang shoots an arrow at a gooey troll. Gulper ate the last troll. There lived a new Skylanders team, the Superheroes. Batman Batman and his sidekick, Robin will take down bad guys at Gotham City. The Riddler's team built a bank, The Penguin's team built an Ice Cream Factory, and Joker's team built an amusement park. Justice League The Justice League are taking down Darkseid at Planet Apokalips. But first, they're taking down Legion of Doom, next, Bizarro League, then, Lex Luthor, and finally, Darkseid. Teen Titans Robin and his team, the Teen Titans will save Jump City. They'll take down Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Brother Blood, the H.I.V.E., and of course, the Puppet King. The Avengers Iron Man and his team, the Avengers, will take down Ultron to save Malibu. Meanwhile, on the S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury told them your job is to save the city from left to right. Ultimate Spider-Man Fantastic Four After Reed Richards' lazy Sunday, he went to the broom closet to become Mister Fantastic and called his team, the Fantastic Four. Their job is to take down Silver Surfer. X-Men Professor X is about to blow up New York. X-Men and his team can take down Magneto first, then Doctor Doom, and finally Professor X. Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan the Accuser built a criminal empire. Satar-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, will save the planets for a team: Guardians of the Galaxy. Superhero Skylanders Air # Super-Leader (Laser Vision) # Glider (Flight) # Forfeit (Super-Speed) # Chi (Force Field) # Lightning Strike (Sonic Blast) Dark # Duo Doom (Super-Strength) # Moon Pass (Grapple) # Demigod (Shapeshifting) # Slut (Invisibility) # Dirt Core (Shrink) Earth # Struggle (Grapple) # Rocky Crack (Force Field) # Hefty Golem (Super-Strength) # Lazy Sunday (Flight) # Evade Detection (Invisibilty) Fire # Boil (Shrink) # Speed Demon (Super-Speed) # Mutation (Shapeshifting) # Expose (Force Field) # Whipping Glory (Invisibility) Life # Animal Beast (Shapeshifting) # Vine Whip (Grapple) # Formicidae (Shrink) # Plant Grind (Super-Speed) # Shelter (Force Field) Light # Rainbow Shine (Sonic Blast) # Lightspeed (Super-Speed) # Bunyan (Super-Strength) # Blaster (Force Field) # Bad Luck (Laser Vision) Magic # Disappearo (Invisibility) # Boom Doom (Laser Vision) # Spin Top (Shapeshifting) # Smidge (Shrink) # Cloak Hero (Super-Strength) Tech # Artillery (Super-Strength) # Motor (Super-Speed) # Shoot Forth (Laser Vision) # Button Crawl (Shrink) # Power Man (Flight) Undead # Core Align (Grapple) # Goo Glob (Flight) # Poison (Sonic Blast) # Bone Crafter (Shapeshifting) # Vampire Moon (Invisibility) Water # Bubble Blast (Sonic Blast) # Wavelength (Grapple) # Ice Shade (Force Field) # River Bend (Super-Speed) # Trident (Laser Vision) DC & Marvel Guest Stars Batman # Batman (Dark/Grapple) # Robin aka Dick Grayson (Air/Grapple) # Batgirl (Magic/Grapple) # The Riddler (Magic/Sorcerer) # Clayface (Earth/Shapeshifting) # Mr. Freeze (Water/Bazooker) # Two-Face (Undead/Quickshot) # Poison Ivy (Life/Ninja) # The Penguin (Magic/Flight) # Man-Bat (Undead/Eater) # Killer Croc (Life/Brawler) # Bane (Air/Brawler) # Catwoman (Dark/Ninja) # Joker (Fire/Quickshot) # Harley Quinn (Fire/Smasher) # Mad Hatter (Magic/Quickshot) # Scarecrow (Earth/Brawler) # Killer Moth (Undead/Flight) Justice League # Batman (Dark/Grapple) # Superman (Air/Laser Vision) # Green Lantern (Light/Flight) # Wonder Woman (Earth/Grapple) # The Flash (Air/Super-Speed) # Cyborg (Tech/Shapeshifting) # Aquaman (Water/Sentinel) # Hawkman (Air/Sorcerer) # Hawkgirl (Air/Smasher) # Green Arrow (Tech/Bowslinger) # Bizarro (Water/Laser Vision) # Black Manta (Water/Quickshot) # Brainiac (Tech/Brawler) # Captain Cold (Water/Quickshot) # Cheetah (Earth/Slasher) # Giganta (Earth/Super-Strength) # Gorilla Grodd (Life/Super-Strength) # Lex Luthor (Tech/Bazooker) # Riddler (Magic/Psychic) # Scarecrow (Earth/Bazooker) # Sinestro (Light/Sonic Blast) # Soloman Grundy (Earth/Super-Strength) # Toyman (Tech/Quickshot) # Batzarro (Dark/Grapple) # Yellow Lantern (Light/Flight) # Bizarro-Hawkgirl (Air/Smasher) # Bizarro-Aquaman (Water/Sentinel) # Bizarro-Green Arrow (Tech/Bowslinger) # Cyzarro (Tech/Brawler) # Bizzara (Earth/Grapple) # Bizarro-Flash (Air/Super-Speed) # Bizarro-Hawkman (Air-Sorcerer) # Darkseid (Dark/Laser Vision) Teen Titans # Robin aka Tim Drake (Air/Grapple) # Raven (Dark/Sonic Blast) # Starfire (Light/Laser Vision) # Beast Boy (Life/Shapeshifting) # Cyborg (Tech/Bazooker) # Dr. Light (Light/Sonic Blast) # Control Freak (Tech/Brawler) # Brother Blood (Undead/Bazooker) # Mad Mod (Magic/Sorcerer) # Puppet King (Magic/Sorcerer) # Jinx (Magic/Laser Vision) # Gizmo (Tech/Quickshot) # Mammoth (Earth/Super-Strength) # See-More (Tech/Laser Vision) # Billy Numerous (Tech/Brawler) The Avengers # Iron Man (Tech/Sonic Blast) # Hulk (Earth/Super-Strength) # Thor (Air/Flight) # Captain America (Earth/Defender) # Black Widow (Dark/Quickshot) # Hawkeye (Tech/Bowslinger) # Nick Fury (Tech/Quickshot) # Loki (Water/Sorcerer) # Ultron (Tech/Quickshot) Ultimate Spider-Man Fantastic Four # Mister Fantastic (Tech/Shapeshifting) # Invisible Woman (Tech/Invisibility) # Human Torch (Fire/Flight) # The Thing (Earth/Super-Strength) # Silver Surfer (Light/Flight) X-Men # Professor X (Tech/Psychic) # Cyclops (Tech/Laser Vision) # Iceman (Water/Laser Vision) # Angel/Archangel (Air/Flight) # Beast (Water/Slasher) # Phoenix (Magic/Psychic) # Wolverine (Undead/Slasher) # Magneto (Magic/Psychic) # Juggernaut (Earth/Super-Strength) # Sabretooth (Earth/Slasher) Guardians of the Galaxy # Star-Lord (Tech/Quickshot) # Drax the Destroyer (Air/Brawler) # Gamora (Life/Ninja) # Rocket Raccoon (Tech/Bazooker) # Groot (Life/Smasher) Sensei Raiders Air # Dreamcatcher (Ninja): Lincoln # Bad Juju (Swashbuckler): Las Vegas # Krankenstein (Bazooker): Cheyenne # Buzzer Beak (Yeller/Sentinel): Oklahoma City # Lord Stratosfear (Sorcerer): Los Angeles # Cluck (Quickshot): Chicago Dark # Nightshade (Brawler): Pierre # Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja): Chicago # Eye Scream (Bazooker): Paris # Fisticuffs (Smasher): Cheyenne Doomlanders # Sorcerer Doomlander: Junkyard # Brawler Doomlander: Battlefield # Bazooker Doomlander: Orlando # Swashbuckler Doomlander: Salt Lake City # Knight Doomlander: St. Paul # Ninja Doomlander: Des Moines # Smasher Doomlander: Little Rock # Bowslinger Doomlander: Rome # Quickshot Doomlander: Moscow # Sentinel Doomlander: Lincoln # Dragon Doomlander: St. Paul # Defender Doomlander: Springfield # Demo Warrior Doomlander: Little Rock # Beast Rider Doomlander: Topeka # Bomber Doomlander: Rome # Mech Doomlander: Oklahoma City # Psychic Doomlander: Shanghai # Sprayer Doomlander: Tokyo # Eater Doomlander: Kaos's Castle # Slasher Doomlander: Madrid # Boomeranger Doomlander: Kaos's Castle # Sniper Doomlander: Austin # Rammer Doomlander: Berlin # Yeller Doomlander: Albuquerque # Brewer Doomlander: Dublin # Brawler Bazooker Doomlander: Salem # Ninja Demo Warrior Doomlander: Boise # Bowslinger Quickshot Doomlander: Orlando # Dragon Sorcerer Doomlander: Oklahoma City # Swashbuckler Beast Rider Doomlander: Seattle # Sentinel Smasher Doomlander: Bismarck # Defender Knight Doomlander: Pierre Earth # Golden Queen (Sorcerer): Las Vegas # Grave Clobber (Brawler): Las Vegas # Tussle Sprout (Sprayer): Salem # Chomp Chest (Eater): Las Vegas # Baron von Shellshock (Beast Rider): Phoenix Fire # Chef Pepper Jack (Swashbuckler): Paris # Scrap Shooter (Quickshot): Salem # Smoke Scream (Mech): Orlando # Grinnade (Bomber/Ninja): Seattle # Fire Viper (Eater): Phoenix Kaos # Kaos (Portal Master of All Classes): Kaos's Castle # Kaossandra (Slasher): Boise # Bubba Greebs (Brawler): Dublin # Glumshanks (Quickshot): Little Rock Life # Chompy Mage (Bazooker): Chompy Garden # Chompy (Eater): Chompy Garden # Broccoli Guy (Sorcerer): St. Paul # Shield Shredder (Defender): Cheyenne # Sheep Creep (Quickshot): Junkyard # Cuckoo Clocker (Smasher): Denver # Guest Star: Fake Crash (Mech): Sydney Light # Luminous (Knight): Pierre # Eye Five (Brawler): Paris # Blaster-Tron (Bazooker): Topeka # Lob Goblin (Bomber): Bismarck # Spellslamzer (Ninja): Battlefield Magic # Core-Loch (Smasher): Salt Lake City # Pain-Yatta (Smasher): Austin # Bomb Shell (Bomber): Springfield # Rage Mage (Bowslinger): Oklahoma City # Mesmeralda (Swashbuckler): Helena # Sheep Mage (Sorcerer): Des Moines # Dragon Hunter (Demo Warrior): Phoenix Tech # Dr. Krankcase (Quickshot): Topeka # Shrednaught (Mech): Boise # Mab Lobs (Bomber): Sydney # Brawlrus (Bazooker): Austin # Trolling Thunder (Bazooker): London # Bruiser Cruiser (Brawler/Mech): Battlefield # Chompy Bot 9000 (Mech): Chompy Garden Undead # Wolfgang (Bowslinger): Springfield # Hood Sickle (Sentinel): Lansing # Masker Mind (Psychic/Sorcerer): Denver # Bone Chompy (Eater): Chompy Garden # Count Moneybone (Sentinel): Denver # Vathek (Dragon): New York Water # The Gulper (Sentinel): Junkyard # Chill Bill (Bazooker): New York # Cross Crow (Bowslinger): Des Moines # Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler): Orlando # Threatpack (Quickshot): Seattle # Slobber Trap (Eater): St. Paul # Captain Frightbeard (Knight): Los Angeles # Noodles (Brawler): Albuquerque # Captain Dreadbeard (Swashbuckler): Salt Lake City Heroic Heroes # Flynn (Air/Bazooker) # Sharpfin (Earth/Grapple) # Buzz (Fire/Quickshot) # Tessa (Life/Grapple) # Persephone (Magic/Sorcerer) # Hugo (Tech/Psychic) # Mags (Undead/Sorcerer) # Cali (Water/Grapple) Levels Superheroes Reunite Skylands # Junkyard # Battlefield # Chompy Garden # Los Angeles # Phoenix # Denver # Las Vegas # Orlando # Seattle # Salem # Boise # Albuquerque # Salt Lake City # Cheyenne # Helena # Bismarck # Pierre # Lincoln # Topeka # Oklahoma City # Austin # Lansing # St. Paul # Des Moines # Springfield # Little Rock # Chicago # New York # Dublin # London # Paris # Madrid # Rome # Berlin # Moscow # Shanghai # Tokyo # Sydney # Antarctica # Kaos' Castle Batman # The First Villain at the Bank # Mr. Freeze's Ice Cream Factory # Two-Face Chase # Poison Ivy's Toxic Garden # The Riddler's Revenge at the Bank # Man-Bat's Cemetery # Killer Croc's Swamp of Doom # Bane- Most Wanted # Catwoman: Awesome Villain # The Penguin's Ice Cream Factory # Harley Quinn's Circus of Fun # Mad Hatter's Card Shack # Scarecrow Flight # Killer Moth's Antidote Rage # The Joker's Amusement Park Justice League # The Justice League Reunites # Attack of the Legion of Doom # Bizarro World # Planet Apokalips Teen Titans # Jump City # Tamarania # Azarath # Terra's Underworld # London # Return to Jump City # Dr. Light's Ultimate Showdown The Avengers # Stark Industries # Hulk Reunites # Captain American Reunites # Ragnarok # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier # Age of Ultron Ultimate Spider-Man Fantastic Four # The Team Reunites # Alternative First # Lost in an Island # Rise of the Silver Surfer X-Men # Professor X's Team Reunites # Welcome to New York # Magneto's Revenge # Sabretooth Reunites # Wolverine Reunites # If They Battle... Guardians of the Galaxy # Ronan's Lair # Guardians of the Galaxy Reunite # The Junkyard # Groot's Accident # The Team Reunites Again Packs # PS3/PS4/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE Starter Pack: Super-Leader, Superheroes Reunite Skylands Story Piece, Batman, Batman Story Piece, Iron Man, Avengers Story Piece, Character Roster, Portal, Trading Cards, 1 Life Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Water Sensei Raider Trap and 1 Doomlander Sensei Raider Trap. # Nintendo Switch Starter Pack: Super-Leader, Superheroes Reunite Skylands Story Piece, Batman, Batman Story Piece, Iron Man, Avengers Story Piece, Character Roster, Trading Cards, 1 Life Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Water Sensei Raider Trap and 1 Doomlander Sensei Trap. # PS3/PS4/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Super-Leader, Superheroes Reunite Skylands Story Piece, Dark Batman, Batman Story Piece, Dark Iron Man, Avengers Story Piece, 2-Sided Character Roster, Portal, Trading Cards, 1 Life Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Water Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Light Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Dark Sensei Raider, 1 Kaos Sensei Raider Trap, and 1 Doomlander Sensei Raider Trap. # Nintendo Switch Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Super-Leader, Superheroes Reunite Skylands Story Piece, Dark Batman, Batman Story Piece, Dark Iron Man, Avengers Story Piece, 2-Sided Character Roster, Trading Cards, 1 Life Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Water Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Light Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Dark Sensei Raider Trap, 1 Kaos Sensei Raider Trap, and 1 Doomlander Sensei Raider Trap. # Justice League Story Pack: Wonder Woman and Justice League Story Piece # Teen Titans Story Pack: Robin aka Tim Drake and Teen Titans Story Piece # Ultimate Spider-Man Story Pack: Spider-Man and Ultimate Spider-Man Story Piece # Fantastic Four Story Pack: Mister Fantastic and Fantastic Four Story Piece # X-Men Story Pack: Wolverine and X-Men Story Piece # Guardians of the Galaxy Story Pack: Star-Lord and Guardians of the Galaxy Story Piece # other figures of the character and Sensei Raider traps come in single packs and triple packs Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Crossovers